


Connected and Beautiful

by Apple_Paper



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: (I'll add tags and characters as they come), M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Slice of Life, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_Paper/pseuds/Apple_Paper
Summary: Ging and Kite Freecss are given a seconds chance at being parents after winning custody over their son. A new journey of reconnecting with Gon begins. Both feeling a bit uneasy. However, they more than ready for what lies ahead.Gon, on the other hand, heads off into his own world of discoveries. With time learning what family, friends and love are truly meant to be like. Each trial leading the small family on paths that are sideways, but connecting them into something beautiful.





	1. Second Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative title was going to be “Kissing Families” because all I've been listening to is [ Kissing Families by Silversun Pickups](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XQb7WFNbo-c). The song pretty much inspired the idea to this story. I hope you all enjoy.

Around in endless circles went the conveyor belt, loads upon loads of suitcases spinning and waiting for their right owner to pick them up. Gon was impatient, a pouty face coming to his appearance each and every time his luggage didn’t appear. It didn’t help his mood one bit when he would perk up thinking he finally found his suitcase, only to discover it wasn’t.

Why was it that everyone had to own the same black suitcase? Ugh, Gon had told his aunt Mito again and again that he wanted a bright green one. That it would have been easier to spot when the time came to getting it after their flight. Still, despite him actually having a point, the older woman didn’t bother to listen to the suggestion. At least, Gon had been creative enough to get a few fabric markers and paint a lovely Foxbear on his suitcase. Lovely, might not be the right word, but that didn’t mean Gon wasn’t proud of his artwork.

Allowing an enthusiastic noise to seep out of his lips, Gon’s amber orbs spotted the suitcase he had been seeking. There was no hesitation, and before the large case could even try and make a second turn around the belt, it was in Gon’s arms. The fourteen-year-old lugging it about to where his aunt was; who simply held a small carry-on bag. Unlike the teenager, she didn’t plan to stay long in their current location.

“Mito-san, I got it! Let’s go! Let’s go!” Gon dropped the black case on the floor, a loud thump echoing noisily. His right tan hand took hold of the pullout handle and began rolling it behind him as he shortened the length between himself and the woman who had raised him in the past twelve years.

Smiling, Mito took Gon’s lonely hand and walked alongside him. Which wasn’t quite what was happening. If anything, Gon was lightly pulling the woman. He was in a rush to get to the entrance of the airport, where the young teen was completely sure his father Ging would be waiting.

“Gon, please remember what we talked about on the plane,” Mito spoke loudly, a small frown on her face as she tried her best to keep up with Gon’s quick, speedy pace.

“I know, Mito-san.” The teen answered, tone chirpy and carefree. “I shouldn’t get my hopes up because there’s a good chance that Ging might not even show up.”

“Exactly,” Mito replied. A small part of her really wished that the man wasn’t waiting for them. While, she didn’t want Gon to be let down or disappointed, all at the same time, she didn’t want to lose the boy. Especially, not to someone like his father, who was nothing but a deadbeat, selfish idiot.

Life never went as intended. The redhead woman was beginning to recognize such a fact as Gon let out a loud, overjoyed scream that filled the airport. Before she knew it, she was being dragged. The pace was faster than before, the young teen unable to wait for the distance between himself and his father to shorten.

The fire and rage she felt for that particular man only burned stronger. She despised Ging to the ends of the earth and back.

That, she knew wouldn’t change…

 

* * *

 

His hands were clammy with sweat, an uneasy sensation boiling in the pit of his stomach making him feel almost sick. Twelve years it had been since the last time he’d seen his one and only son face to face. It was nerve-wracking to know that in a few minutes the boy he’d failed to watch grow up into a teenager would be right before his eyes looking so different from the two-year-old he had held. That tiny form slipping from his arms and into the ones who had fought to take the child from him.

Ging took a deep powerful inhale, slouching forward to appear as if he wasn’t the mess that he was currently feeling like. His honey-hued orbs shifted to the long, lean figure next to him, the male with long silver hair standing tall and seeming so composed. The raven-haired man wondered how it was that Kite could keep so levelheaded. Although, Ging knew the truth, it was all a front. Kite was more than likely more of a wreck than what Ging happened to be. After all, the silver-haired beauty was Gon’s mother.

Speakers went off and announced flights in and out; the couple stood there waiting, turmoil surrounding them heavily. This was the moment they had been waiting for since the day the judge had declared that the couple could gain custody of their son once again. Yet, it almost felt too surreal. As if in seconds the harsh reality of the past few years they had lived would come again. Breaking, even more, the tiny family they had only truly got to experience for a mere two years that went by in a flash.

The poster with Gon’s name in large bold letters was beginning to wrinkle at the edges as Kite held it tighter. His gaze changing from the sea of people to his husband who was still leaning forward, looking almost annoyed that he had to be there. It was odd how both expressed their emotions, but it was those differences that made their marriage work to that day without things ever getting boring. Now, something new, but hopefully still familiar feeling was going to re-enter their life and bring about a brand new spark.

At least, Kite could only hope.

A tiny part of him feared that this wasn’t going to last very long once again. However, unlike before, neither he nor Ging were going to allow to be pushed over. They would not lose Gon again unless the teen decided he didn't want his parents to be part of his life.

A deep breath and hands getting a little sweatier, Ging didn’t think before he spoke, “It’ll work this time.”

Kite didn’t need to ask what Ging meant, he knew. Not only that, but he felt the same as he was starting to relax, but just a tad. Kite wouldn’t permit himself to feel fully at ease until Gon was right in front of him. He needed to see his son and make sure that yes, they were getting a second chance as parents.

They simply had to wait, even if the slow ticking of the clock was gradually killing them with an anxiety neither knew they could feel.

“GING!” A joyful scream filled the airport. The voice like nothing the married couple had heard before. Even so, at heart it was recognizable. It was as if it could only belong to one person, their son.

Kite was the first to look up, a small gasp of disbelief leaving his thin lips. Brown orbs grew wider than ever before, tiny tears starting to accumulate at the bottom lids. His son was there, and he looked even more like Ging than the last time he’d seen him.

It was heartbreaking to fully recognize how much of Gon's life he as his mother had missed. Yet, Kite knew, this time, it'd be different. He may not have the ability to force the hands of the clock known as time back. However, he was going to do whatever it took to be there for Gon, even if he had to break down titanium walls to do so.

Teeth biting his lower lip, Kite had to breathe in deeply to keep composed. The look he got from Mito causing the towering, lean man to wonder just how much Gon knew. Kite couldn’t help but fear for the worse the longer his stare stayed with hers. Twelve years had passed, and Kite’s mind questioned how bitter she still was over everything that had occurred.

Shifting his sight away in a casual manner, Kite almost face-palmed when Ging spoke. The man being awkward as ever.

“Sup,” Ging raised his hand indifferently. His body still slouched over like he had no care in the world and failing to express a hint of delight that Gon was finally there. Excitement and glee, however, were overflowing in Ging’s short form. The scruffy man simply didn’t understand how to properly state it. The words that flowed in and out of his head didn’t know how to escape from his mouth.

Ugh! It was so much easier to be an open and a genuine father when Gon was but a baby who was still learning that no, one shouldn’t eat grass!

Taking a few steps forward, Ging’s next plan of action was to take his son into a hug or maybe ruffle his spiky hair a bit. Discover what actions felt comfortable to express. Except, Ging never made it very far, and the next thing he knew there was a loud sound of skin harshly meeting with skin in his hearing. A sharp pain radiating against his cheek as he took in the fact that Mito had slapped him and hard at that.

Blinking, Ging’s view locked with Mito. The woman’s face was closer than it had been seconds ago as she hissed deeply at him. Her hate was clearly darker than it had been the last time they had seen each other. “Thanks for taking everything from me.”

Not bothering to turn and watch his relative walk away bitterly, Ging let himself take in another deep breath. He could feel an uneasiness seeping from Kite’s body that wasn’t too far away. Nevertheless, the short man simply shook his head, not needing to say anything or even look at his lover to know that Kite was unhappy with the turn of events.

Getting into unnecessary arguments with Mito were not worth it. Now was the time to rejoice in the fact that Gon would be living with them and that they were going to become a family once again. There was going to be bumps along the way, for families were not perfect. Yet, it was trials and errors that would add strength to their bonds as time went by.

With a look of displeasure drawn on Kite’s expression, the tall male turned and traveled in the direction that Mito had left. While he trailed behind her, his mind went off with endless words to keep him calm and from snapping. At times, he really couldn’t stand the woman. However, if Ging wanted him to leave it, he would.

Once Kite felt himself ease into a tranquil state, he picked up his steps. He walked only a little ahead of her, leaving Gon and Ging behind to catch up. Mito and Kite didn’t speak with one another, but the ground around them became even. Kite walked tall as he led the way out of the airport and to the area where they had parked the car.

Meanwhile, Ging and Gon stood frozen in place. Gon’s amber eyes watching his aunt and the lovely man who had been next to his father become smaller as they went. Breathing slowly, Gon’s tan hand nervously gripped at the handle of his suitcase. He felt awkward, the very fact that his aunt had slapped his father the moments she saw him staying in his thoughts. Gon believed what Mito did had ruined the good and happy atmosphere he had tried to create around them.

In a way, it really had.

Changing his gaze, Gon observed his father. His chest lowered and rose gradually before he found it within him to speak, “I’m sorry, she had a few drinks during our flight.”

Boisterous laughter escaped from Ging, his arm going around Gon’s shoulder as he brought his son into a sideways hug. “Don’t worry about it kid,” He grinned brightly, soon leading them out of the airport. “I was expecting that. Not the first time I get smacked in the face.”

Gon smiled, laughing a little awkwardly while they made their way. The sound of his suitcase wheels rolling joining the sounds that came from people who filled the area, each getting from one place to another. It was a bit odd, and Gon sort of felt out of place the longer he stayed by his father’s side. Despite that, the sensation he got felt familiar, and Gon would be lying if he said he hadn’t been longing for it.

Without knowing, Ging was experiencing the same emotions that Gon was.

 

* * *

 

The drive home felt uncomfortable. The thick tension between Ging and Mito so unbearable, that Gon could only stare out the car window. Whenever his father would attempt conversation, Mito would snap loudly at Ging, telling him to keep his focus on the road. While Gon wanted nothing more than to chitchat, his lips stayed shut.

He had known very well that Mito didn’t like his father. However, knowing and witnessing such a reality was two very different things. Sighing, amber eyes watched the scenery of the city go by uninterested. The soft classic rock that was playing while they were in the vehicle doing nothing to help. After all, he could barely make out what was coming from the radio when the volume was super low.

Shutting his eyes, Gon began to doze off against the car door. His body was mere seconds from sleep when someone spoke up, addressing him and yanking him from his slumber.

“Gon, how was your flight?”

Staring at Kite as if he was an angel from heaven, Gon began to speak. Words flying from his mouth in a speed that it was almost difficult to taking in everything that was being said. Yet, Kite was not troubled and clearly understood what the teenager was talking about. A lively conversation between them began, Kite asking questions, while Gon gave away answers.

Mito didn’t bother to keep them hushed as their chatter went on, topics coming and going. The redhead woman only spoke up whenever Ging ventured to add his own two cents. At times, it was funny to watch Mito become angry, and Ging grumble under his breath. Other times, it just filled the car with an uncomfortable aura.

Luckily, it never lasted long. It was as if Kite wasn’t going to let it occur. So each time things became too awkward, Kite would simply pick up the atmosphere by changing the topic, and never-ending his conversation with Gon. After all, the silver-haired man wanted nothing more than to know everything he could about his son that had grown up into a fine young teenager.

With each and every talk that Gon had with Kite, the ride was over and down with before he knew it. It left Gon feeling a bit empty, but not too much. The teen knew that he would have many chances to speak with Ging’s roommate now that he was going to be living with them.

Once everyone was out of the car, Ging led the way to the front door, Gon’s suitcase in his hand. He told Mito and Gon to make themselves at home. Kite in seconds asking Gon if he wished to see his room, the teen more than happy to comply.

Setting the oddly light black case down within the large living room, Ging took the TV controller and turned on the large flat screen. Moments later speaking up, while he handed Mito the controller so she could choose what she wished to watch, “When do you leave?”

“Tomorrow afternoon,” Mito answered after she had taken a seat on the small two-seat couch. Searching through the channels, she settled on a movie. She wanted nothing more than to be left alone.

“Your room is next to Gon’s,” Ging informed, slightly distracted by the image of Kite and Gon getting along. “I can show you where it’s located if you want.”

“No thank you, I’m sure I can find it on my own,” Mito replied. The way she had spoken being enough for Ging to get a clue. She wanted nothing to do with him, and he was fine with it. Still, he wanted to make sure she was comfortable in his home until her stay was over.

“Ging, can you help Gon unpack? I’m going to start on dinner.”

Letting the talk with Mito die, Ging gave Kite an answer. Suitcase back in his hands, he made his way towards the bedroom Kite had spent all week set up for Gon. All he could think about was if he would manage to have such an easy time conversation with his son like Kite had when they were in the car.

Ging’s nerves were back at eating him away, but he entered the room casually ready for whatever was to come…

 

* * *

 

“This is all you packed?” Ging questioned loudly, his honey colored orbs taking in all the items that were in Gon’s large suitcase as he opened it up. It was all starting to make sense as to why the luggage had been so easy to carry around. There was pretty much nothing inside, just a few pair of clothes, boxers, and balls of socks. It baffled Ging as to why Gon would have chosen such a large suitcase in the first place. Then again, maybe… “Do you not plan to stay long or something?”

“I do,” Gon laughed sheepishly at Ging’s questions, a bundle of clothing in his hands. Making his way to the drawer set that was in his new bedroom, he placed his shirts in one drawer and shorts in another. Similar to the way that Mito had him arrange his things back home, “I just don’t have much?”

Shaking his head, Ging exhaled, “Gon, this won’t do. We need to get you some more clothes,” The man could only think of what Kite would have said if he had been the one who was helping Gon unpack. Ging was pretty sure Kite would have dropped everything and taken Gon to get what he needed that instant.

Raising a brow, Gon grabbed what was left in his suitcase before putting them away as well. “Huh? How come? I think there’s plenty,” Gon replied, truly thinking he had more than enough. The teenager never really felt he had to have more than that was necessary.

“If Kite sees this he’ll flip and be on my ass about it,” Ging argued back as he stood. Making his way to the large walk-in closet, he placed the black case away on a high shelf. Maybe the room they chose for Gon was a little on the large side. Oh well, it would be fine. As the years went by, it would become cluttered with Gon’s personal belongings. “We’ll go shopping tomorrow, get you whatever you want and need.”

“Okay, I guess,” Gon puffed his cheeks, a small pop sound leaving him when he let the air out. Looking down at the balls of white socks he had, he began to throw one at a time into an empty drawer box.

The teen didn’t have an idea of how to answer his father. While he was excited to live with Ging and his buddy Kite, at the same time Gon was beyond nervous. He didn’t know Ging the way he knew Mito. Gon wasn’t even sure what he could get away with or not. Perhaps with time he’d learn. For now, he would let Ging and Kite have their way unless Gon felt that he needed to be stubborn about something he absolutely didn’t want or like.

Plus, it seemed that Ging already made up his mind. Adding everything up in his head, Gon decided it was best not to fight over something as silly as getting him more clothes. It really wasn’t worth starting off on the wrong foot over something so petty.

Looking around the empty room, Ging continued to talk to his son who was now lying on the floor looking lost. “We also need to school supplies and maybe a few decorations. This room needs some pizzazz. Can’t have it look like a hospital room.” The older man laughed loudly, only truly getting his own joke.

Perking up faster than a hungry dog being called for food, Gon spoke emphatically. “I’m going to go to a real high school?!”

Smirking, Ging stood tall as he watched his son’s face paint with excitement. His amber eyes glistening in a shine Ging hadn’t seen since Gon was a tiny, little thing. The very look reminding him of a time where Gon would get delighted over small, trivial matters, such as his mother coming in through the front door. “Only if you want.”

“YES!” Tan fists pumped into the air. Gon soon after letting himself fall back to the carpet floor. He couldn’t wait to start going to a real school.

Back home with Mito, there weren't any schools. It was because of this Gon had been home-schooled all his life. The teen was done with that! He wanted to witness how classes with others were like. He wanted to experience high school like in the teenage drama films that Mito would watch from time to time. However, Gon didn’t actually want to experience the drama of the films.

Rolling his eyes a bit, Ging chuckled lightly to himself. There was so much he didn’t know about Gon. He had a lot to learn about his son. Still, from the short amount of time they had spent, Ging was positive the seasons that would come were going to be the best he and Kite have had in years. He only wished Gon felt the same.

Moments passed, and before Ging knew it, Kite’s voice called out loudly, announcing that dinner was ready and served. The aroma of their meal was waving through the air. To think that only about two years ago neither could cook beyond what came in a box with written instructions. Ging still couldn’t cook to save his life. He hadn’t bothered to put effort into learning like Kite had.

“Come on, kid. Let’s go eat,” Leaning down a bit, Ging helped Gon up onto his feet. In a rush, the teen was out the door and sitting at the dining table before Ging was out of the bedroom. Making his way to his seat, Ging began to eat as Gon and Mito gave their thanks.

A small conversation between Kite and Ging began. Mostly being about how Kite would have to take the following day off so they could all go together and pick up whatever Gon needed for school and to feel more at home. Kite didn’t fail to quickly agree. His small business could deal with not being open a day in order to make sure his son was comfortable and settled into his new and hopefully permanent home.

“Whoa! This taste amazing. Thanks, Kite!” Praise left Gon without thought, cutting off the small chat that Ging and Kite were having. Neither mind at all as they looked at their son who had gone back to stuffing himself with the large dinner Kite had prepared.

“I’m glad it’s to your liking, Gon.” Kite smiled after his reply. His gaze lingering a little longer than it should have on the teenager. It was still a bit hard for him to believe that Gon was there sitting at their kitchen table and eating the meal he had made. That the boy would be staying longer after this aunt left.

Everything was too much for Kite, and in seconds it became a living disaster as Gon spoke up again. His tone cheery and unaware of what his words were about to cause, “I’m really happy Kite showed up in Ging’s life.” Gon exclaimed, “Things must have been really lonely since mom died.”

Almost choking, Kite’s eyes went wide as he swallowed his food down roughly. His distressed gaze quickly shifted meeting with Ging’s. The younger man’s heart was beating wildly, anxiety and hurt beating down on him to the point Kite didn’t know if he could keep himself composed. The last thing he wanted was to make things uncomfortable or cause Gon worry.

Of course, it was far too late for that. Ging’s actions made him move faster than reason could be processed in his mind.

“Mito, we need to talk,” Abruptly Ging stood, making the table shake. His gaze was hard as he stared at Mito. The woman taking a drink from her cup as if nothing was going on. That was until Ging changed his tone into something more demanding, and leaving no room for arguing. “Now.”

Setting her cup down, Mito rose from her seat. The displeased emotions she was feeling evident in the way she followed Ging out the door and into the large backyard of the properly the married coupled owned. Ging’s and Mito’s little display leaving Kite to attempt to gather himself up emotionally once again. While Gon became quiet and focused on the sole task of eating his dinner.

Once outside with the door shut, Ging turned to Mito. He struggled to keep himself from blowing up as he questioned loudly, still unable to believe that he had actually heard Gon correctly. “You told Gon his mother was dead?”

“What else did you expect?” Mito went off, hands being throw up into the air. Soon they were covering her face, her movements expressing that this was all causing her a headache. “I had no other choice!”

“No other choice?” Ging repeated Mito’s words, his voice getting louder and filled with disbelief. “Gon’s mother is alive and well! There was no need for such bullshit, Mito!”

“Who are you trying to fool, Ging?!” Mito’s voice raised to a whole new degree, her tone filled with hostility. The expression that stained her face showing the outrage she was feeling deep within. Raising her left hand, she pointed straight at the home, the words she spoke being one she’s believed in since the day she gained custody of the teenager inside when he was two, “Gon’s mother died the moment that _thing_ decided she rather be a man!”

Unable to stay calm, Ging felt every inch of his being explode with fury. Mito could yell at him, slap him and offend his parenting whenever she felt like. He didn’t give a single fuck. However, the moment the topic became about Kite and the decisions that made the man he loved happy, well… that was a different story.

Turning swiftly, Ging’s fist met with the wall behind him. The impact had been powerful enough in sound to make Mito jump in fright. While the sheer force broke the skin on Ging’s knuckles. Dear God, how he wanted to do that a few more times. Nonetheless, the ragged man allowed his body to take in a profound breath in, which was gently let out.

“You better make the most of the time you have left with _my son_ , Mito,” Ging didn’t bother to face Mito as he spoke, his words dripping with bitterness and resentment. He didn’t like to play the bad guy, and he knew it was the same when it came to Mito. However, in certain situations, it seemed like it was impossible for such a role not to be performed. “I will make sure you don’t see him for a very long time.”

“You can’t do that!” Mito screeched, in seconds her face marked with fear and anguish. She couldn’t understand why Ging was so overworked when all she had done was simply state the truth. Ging was taking this matter way too far.

Ging’s shoulders shook with laughter. The man looked over his shoulder and right at Mito. Letting his lips open, he spoke with insensitivity. “You had no issues doing the same to Kite and me.”

Mito stood frozen in place, her hands balling up into a fist. If she hated the man that was slowly walking away and re-entering his home before, now she completely loathed him. Glaring deeply at Ging’s back, she took a deep breath in, and then out. Making her way back into the home, the back door closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, I am nervous to post this. I have a whole list of ideas, but I’m not sure how long this story is going to be. I will say this, the plot (if you can call it that xD) is going to be centered a lot on Gon’s relationship with his parents as well as the one he will form with Killua. However, it’s going to take a bit to get to the point Gon meets Killua. I hope everyone can be patient.
> 
> On side note, I personally don’t hate or dislike Mito. However, I can’t see her thinking before she acts when it comes to being around Ging. I’m not out to make her look like a bad guy, the same way I am not out to making Ging the good guy.
> 
> A special thanks to [ quantumkaworu](http://quantumkaworu.tumblr.com/)/[kitefreecss](http://kitefreecss.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for editing and chatting with me whenever I got plot ideas. You’re a gift I tell you ; V ;
> 
> Um… I’m unsure of what else to say. Thank you for reading!


	2. What A Day

Her mind felt clear after she woke up; body well rested from a good night’s sleep. While in bed and away from Ging, she had a lot of time to think, and clearly at that. Whenever she was around Ging, she couldn’t hold back her bitterness and hate. At times, it lead to saying things she shouldn’t have or speaking without a second thought.

However, as she rose from her bed and got dressed, she continued to think about the lies she had told Gon long ago. No matter how many times it went through her head, she just couldn’t understand what made Ging so ticked off. She was right, and that’s what her mind and heart were telling here over and over again.

It might have been a lie, but was it really? Kite was no longer a woman, and someone who wasn’t a woman couldn’t be a mother. They simply couldn’t. It made sense in Mito’s head as she walked out of the guest room and headed to the kitchen.

Looking around, she took in how early it was, along with the fact that no one was up or wake. It was still dark out, which added to the fact of why the house appeared so dead and empty. With a sigh seeping from her lips, the redhead woman took a seat at the kitchen table. Her mind was still running, annoying her as if she had guilt. Deciding that enough was enough, she stood tall and began to look through the kitchen cabinets.

Mito needed to move around, get her mind off everything that was swimming about. The guilty feeling must have been coming from the fact that Ging had threatened to never let her see Gon again. If he hadn’t said such a thing, she wouldn’t be in such turmoil at that moment.

Making breakfast, an aroma of eggs, bacon and pancakes filled the air. It also pulled Mito from all the negative thoughts that were overwhelming her. Time flew by while the sky changed colors. The dark hues shifting to lighter ones as the sun made its way up higher.

It wasn’t until a soft male voice spoke that Mito took in that she was no longer the only one awake. Gripping the spatula a little tighter, she turned her head, her light eyes looking right into Kite’s sleepy ones. Neither said anything, and Mito simply went back to finishing breakfast. Kite, on the other hand, began to work on making coffee, knowing very well that he and Ging needed a cup to function.

Clanks and clinks from pots, pans, silverware, and plates filled the large kitchen. The two people within never spoke, even if one needed something that was close to the other. Mito’s guilt was back, eating her away as she began to create conversations in her head that she could possibly have with Kite if he happened to speak. Kite was doing the same, but the talks in his head were more along the lines of how to even talk to Mito without having to bring up the lie that was told to Gon.

Plates and cups of coffee were set on the table, Kite sitting in his usual spot that was right next to where Ging always sat. Mito was sitting across from him, in the seat that Gon had taken the other night. Both sipped at their drink, neither speaking or looking at each other. Mito wanted nothing more than Gon to wake up, and like magic make all the tension that was in the air ease away.

Such a wish never happened, the tension only grew thicker the longer Kite and Mito sat there with their mugs of coffee. Choosing that this way of acting was enough, Kite looked up, his eyes boring right into Mito’s. Splitting open his thin lips, words were inches away from his tongue when Mito decided to have the first words.

“I’m sorry,” Mito whispered, her hands gently nursing her mug of warm coffee. Her gaze was locked with the wooden surface of the table. She just couldn’t look at Kite as she spoke, it was too difficult to, “I hope you understand I did what I had to.”

Kite didn’t, but he was attempting too. However, it didn’t make any sense. Why was it that she had to tell Gon that his mother was dead? That he was dead? Kite wanted to question her. Yet, his lips began to shut, his mind telling him to keep his breathing slow. There was no sense in panicking, even when there were a million reasons to.

“You’ve taken everything from me,” Kite’s heart rate picked up from that one line. Exhaling, he felt cold, his gaze unable to look at Mito any longer, not that she was looking his way, to begin with. This left both staring at the kitchen table that was meant for four, but only ever held two. Soon to be three now that Gon was living with them.

“I love Ging. Back then, I thought maybe, just maybe we could make something work.” Mito spoke, and Kite continued to keep quiet, listening to each word that was being said. This wasn’t news to him. He and Ging have always known that Mito held deeper feelings for Ging. However, Ging and Kite were too in love with each other to allow such a fact get in the way of their relationship.

Hands still cradling the mug, Mito kept on, not truly thinking as she let out confessions, “Then you came along, and before I knew it Ging was out of my grasp and madly in love with you.” A laugh left Mito, stained in sadness, “I never thought I’d see him look at someone the way he looked, and still looks at you.”

“I should have known such a thing was going to happen. Ging has only ever seen me as a sister,” After saying that, Mito looked up at Kite, the male before her gazing right at her. There was a hint of pity in his eyes, but she knew that the love Kite felt for Ging wouldn’t keep it there for too long. It didn’t matter what she said, Kite wasn’t going to let go of Ging just so she could keep him. “Mito Freecss. Ha! Who am I kidding? I only have this name because Ging’s grandmother took me when after my parent passed away.”

“I’m sorry, but how are my words to Gon a lie?” Mito said after a sigh. Her hands then went up into her hair, brushing the stray hairs back. “Yes, you were the one who gave birth to the boy. I get that much, but how are you ever going to be a mother to him? A mother is what you call a woman. Kite, you’re not that. So how is it right to call yourself a mother? To think that you could ever be one? A father to Gon? Yes. But not a mother, you can never be a mother.”

“I understand,” Kite replied, fingers clutching the mug in his hands. If he held it any tighter, he was sure he would break it. He didn’t understand what Mito was saying. He didn’t want to. He was Gon’s mother, he would always be. Yet, a tiny little voice lingered in his mind and it spoke that maybe Mito was right. That everything she said was true. Kite gave up the right to be a mother to anyone the moment he changed into a man. The man he knew that he always was and should have been. Breathing to keep from breaking, Kite’s eyes shifted to the liquid inside, his lips parting and a whisper seeping out, “I understand what you mean.”

“I’m glad,” Mito smiled, unable to take note of how her words had really hurt Kite. What they were doing to him as they replayed in his head endlessly. To her, she had been right and Kite was truly getting where she was coming from. Although, that was far from what was really taking place.

Kite was a mess, and as the words repeated again and again, he began to think that Mito’s lie was for the best. Gon didn’t need to know his mother was right there before him. That he had already met her, that she was alive and still making Ging happy. He didn’t need to know that his mother had been torn apart, and altered into another being. Even if that being had always been there, just not in the shape that felt right.

He didn’t need to know.

Gon didn’t need to know.

HE DIDN’T NEED TO—

Kite’s mind came to a halt, Gon’s tired voice filling the air as he sluggishly walked in. His hair was a sloppy mess, and hands were rubbing at his eyes, in a way that Kite thought was endearing, “Mmm, morning,”

Allowing everything to wash away, Kite stood up quickly from his chair. He reacted and spoke before Mito even had the chance to. After all, he wanted nothing more than to give Gon his full attention. It was better than having to deal with all the thick tension that was suffocating the large kitchen.

“Good morning, Gon!” Tone loud, Kite smiled brightly at his son, getting the same grin back. With a wave, Kite continued to talk while he grabbed a mug and plate for Gon to serve the teen his morning meal, “Sit, sit, your aunt made breakfast. Would you like a cup of coffee?”

A tiny giggle leaving from his lips, Gon took a seat at the kitchen table right next to Mito. He said a quick good morning to her before answering Kite, “I don’t drink coffee, but thanks, Kite.”

“Hot chocolate?” Kite offered a bit after looking through the cabinets to see if they had any hot chocolate packets. Luckily they did, and Kite pulled them out quickly and began to work on Gon’s drink once he got his reply. The excitement in Gon’s voice as he said yes, causing Kite to smile as he mixed the chocolate powder with some warm milk.

“Thanks, Kite!” Gon exclaimed brightly as his drink and meal were placed before him. His amber eyes shining as he took in all the food on his plate. Starting to eat, he ignored the heavy tension in the room. Along with the way that Mito didn’t thank Kite when he gave her a plate of food.

Whatever was going on between them didn’t include Gon. The teen knew that if he said anything he’d either get lied to or cause them to worry. He didn’t want any of those outcomes. Putting more food into his mouth, he ate slowly, at times speaking with Kite and Mito. Yet, deep in the back of his mind, he secretly wished he were still sleeping in bed like Ging was.

 

* * *

 

“I’m going to miss you, aunt Mito,” The ride to the airport had gone by in a flash, and now Gon was forced to say goodbye to his aunt. Holding her tightly, he took in her scent one last time, knowing that he wouldn’t see her for a while.

The three adults had spoken with him, and together decided it was best that Gon only spent long holidays with his aunt since she lived so far away. Taking his into account, the teen was sure the next time he’d see Mito would be during Thanksgiving vacation. If not, then he’d spend Christmas and New Years back home with her.

Holding Gon just as strongly, Mito held back her tears that were at the rim of her bottom eyelids. “I know, Gon.” She whispered in a shaken voice. Letting go was so much harder than she thought it would be. Yet, she couldn’t do anything about this. The court had already decided the outcome. “Don’t cause too much trouble. If you ever need me, no matter what reason, call me.”

“I will,” Releasing his grip and stepping back from Mito, Gon’s impulsive action was to stand close to Kite as he watched her pick up her bag. Gon’s shaking hand gripping at the back of the taller man’s shirt without thought. Not that Kite gave any mind to it.

“You can also come back home at any time,” Mito said loudly, a small smile on her face to hide the fact that she knew Gon wouldn’t do such a thing. Kite was slowly taking him away too. She could tell from the way Gon was already clinging to the man with long silver hair.

“Okay.” Gon gave a firm nod before his eyes locked on the floor of the airport. He didn’t say anything after. Not even when he felt Kite’s hand gently run along his hair in an attempt to make him feel better. It didn’t work. Gon couldn’t get rid of the sadness in him. However, he did appreciate that Kite was trying to help.

Looking away from Gon and Kite, Mito walked over to Ging. She got real close, letting her words come out in a sharp hiss, “You better take care of him. I will kill you if anything happens to Gon. Got it, Ging?” What Mito said wasn’t a warning; it was a promise. One she would keep as long as Gon was living with Ging.

Ging’s gaze strongly met Mito’s, he didn’t doubt a single word that she said. If he fucked up, she would, in fact, kill him. She would end his life in the best way she knew, and that meant taking Gon away once again. Still, to keep the thoughts that were in a form of fears, he smirked and replied, “Why are you not warning Kite?”

“Because he knows how to be a father,” Mito confessed, seconds later turning around and starting to walk away. There was nothing more she needed to say. She also needed to leave before it became too hard to do so. Most of all, she didn’t want Gon to see her cry.

“Bye Mito-san!” Gon shouted loudly as he watched his aunt go. His left hand still held tightly to Kite’s shirt, while his right hand began to rub his eyes to keep himself from letting tears that wanted to fall to actually drop. “Love you!”

“Love you too, Gon!” Mito yelled but never looked back. It didn’t matter what she did, she couldn’t hold back the waterworks that slipped from her eyes and down her face. A new chapter in Gon’s life was about to start. Even if she wasn’t going to be a big part of it, she wished him the best of luck. She didn’t like to admit it, but if Kite hung around, she didn’t need to worry too much that Ging would mess everything up…

 

* * *

 

Reality didn’t hit Gon until he was in the car and on the way to go shopping with Kite and Ging. Watching life go by from out the window, a small hole of emptiness began to fill Gon’s heart. The long lines of rushing vehicles making it clear just how different his hometown was compared to his current location. Pressing his head against the glass, Gon shut his eyes to keep himself calm.

He didn’t know what it was that was making him feel such a way. Was it that he no longer had Mito at his side? Was it that he needed to start a new life with a new family that he still didn’t know? Was he scared that Ging and Kite were being nice to him now but after a week everything was going to fall apart and they would be mean to him? Was he scared of going to school and not liking it? That he wouldn’t make any friends?

Gon simply didn’t know. One thing that he did was that he needed to take things one day at a time. Life was an adventure, and if he didn’t like it, he could do as Mito said and go back to her.

Shutting his eyes, Gon drifted to sleep, the small conversation that Ging and Kite were having becoming a lullaby. There was something about their little talks that felt familiar as if he’s heard them before. They also felt warm, although the topics were trivial, like who was going to make dinner that night or if they should go out to eat. Everything was calm, and Gon fell into a slumber. Not once taking note of the fond way Ging and Kite would look at him from the rearview mirror from time to time.

When Gon woke up, he felt hot, as if he was lacking water. Taking his hand, he poked Kite’s shoulder gently. The older male quickly turning to look his way, “Yes, Gon?”

“Do you have water?” The teen asked, not understanding why his breath felt short and his skin warm. Even so, he didn’t bring it up. It didn’t really matter. Maybe he just needed a bit of fresh air again.

Taking hold of one of the many water bottles they kept in the car, Kite handed it over to Gon. He watched as the young man opened it, and swallowed down about half of the liquid inside. About to ask if Gon was fine, Kite was cut off by Ging, who spoke louder than he needed to, “Gon, we’re here!”

Sight looking out the window, Gon’s jaw dropped. “Wow…” Was all that left him as he looked at the massive shopping mall. He had never seen anything like this. Back home, there were only small stores with limited clothes and supplies.

“Gon, this is nothing,” Ging smirked, taking in the amazing look that painted on his son’s face. It was heartwarming to experience such a look. When Gon was a child, Ging had seen the look many times. However, now it seemed to hold something new to it. Something that Ging didn’t get to see as the boy had been growing up into what he was now.

“Really?” Gon perked up, then drank the rest of the water in the bottle. He watched as Ging drove around, looking for a place to park. However, just from the look of how many cars were already there, Gon knew it was going to take a while. The teenager was right, it wasn’t until at least ten minutes of pointless driving that Ging found a spot.

Once parked, the family of three stepped out of the car. Ging stretched as Kite began to lead the way to the entrance of the mall, Gon following in step. The teen’s amber eyes watching other cars struggle to also find a place to park. Gon could only imagine how packed the place must have been inside. He hoped he didn’t get lost.

“Come on, let’s get this shopping over and done with,” Ging spoke as he slouched forward, already pretending to act bored, which caused Kite to laugh when Gon gave him a worried look.

“Don’t listen to him,” Kite shook his head at Ging antics, his right hand resting on Gon’s shoulder. Smiling gently at the child, he spoke once again, hoping that he could get the look that marked Gon’s face off, “You can take your time,”

Gon nodded before getting a bit lost in thought as he looked around once they entered the large building. There were, in fact, a lot of people, from all ages and sizes. There were also so many shops, some small and others much larger. Gon was willing to bet that each store had its own price range as well. Blinking and looking away from everything that was round, Gon had to pick up pace, noticing that all his looking around had caused him to distance himself from his dad and Kite a little too much.

Catching right up with haste, Gon almost took hold of Kite’s shirt. Yet, stopped himself. He wasn’t a little kid; he didn’t need to cling to Ging’s roommate as if he was a small scared child. God, what was up with him? Gon didn’t know why he acting the way he was, but he didn’t want it to keep up.

“Alright, this is our first shop,” Ging spoke out, hands on his hips as he looked at the large store. He had no idea what Gon liked to wear, but with luck, the boy would find at least one or two things inside. “It’s got the biggest selection, so there’s a good chance you’re are going to get what you need.”

“It’s huge,” Gon stopped right next to Ging, eyes wide and not sure where to actually look. There was so much stuff, from clothes, shoes, jewelry, kitchen appliances, living room décor and even bedroom set. It was crazy, but a bit exciting. Gon kind of wanted to go to the sections where the beds were and test them out for fun. Yet, he knew that he was there for a reason, and it was to get clothes.

Taking his hand, Ging put it on Gon’s shoulder. The young teen looking right at him as he gave a tilt of his head, “Before you go, we need some ground rules. I talked with Mito and she said you can be a pain to shop because you stubbornly insist you already have what you need.”

Laughing at the displeased look Gon gave him, Ging shook his head. The older male gave his husband a quick look, only to see that Kite was trying to hold back a laugh from how unhappy Gon looked. It was as if the child had been told he couldn’t have a puppy. “Rule one, you have to get anything you like and know will wear. After you have everything, you can try and it on and decide if you plan to get it.”

Ging’s tone then turned strict, his eyes looking right into Gon’s. The very stare letting the teen know that Ging could be ten times more stubborn than he was if he needed to be. Taking this into consideration, Gon gave a small nod. “Two, don’t you dare look at the price tag and put it back because it cost too much. If you like it and want it, price doesn’t matter.”

“But Ging!” Nope, Gon wasn’t going to have that! There’s no way he could do that. Sure, Ging was his father, and he was meant to get Gon things he needed. However, that didn’t mean Gon was going to just spend all the money he wanted. It just wasn’t right. Frowning, Gon was more than willing to put a fight about this, but just one look from Ging told him he was going to lose.

“No buts! Kite and I make more than we even need!” Ging shouted, his right index finger poking at Gon’s forehead a few times. Gon’s frown didn’t leave until he heard Ging’s next set of words. “If you fight about this, I’ll just buy everything in the store and this problem will be solved.”

Gon’s unhappy expression deepened, his eyes glaring right into Ging’s. Kite who was watching from the side had to turn around to laugh into his hand. The white-haired male wasn’t sure what was more entertaining, watching Gon pout angrily at Ging or Ging actually trying to put his foot down. It reminded Kite of the time when Gon was one and had a shouting match with Ging because he didn’t want to sleep in panda printed pajamas, but Ging didn’t want to look for other ones to dress Gon in after his bath.

“Now for three,” Ging held his hands out towards Gon, three fingers up. Gon’s still had a pout painting his face, but Ging wasn’t going to let him win. He knew that Gon got his stubborn ways from him, but he really wasn’t going to let Gon have his way. The kid needed stuff, and as his parents, neither he nor Kite were going to let him look or dress like some hobo. “You need at least seven new outfits and two pairs of shoes if you want to leave this mall. Got it?”

Gon nodded and let out a loud huff. He was not happy at all. He didn’t think he needed that much new clothes. However, he also didn’t want Ging to go and buy the whole store. He knew that Ging’s words were not an empty threat, which was why Gon agreed to his father’s rules.

Nodding back at his son, Ging crossed his arms. He took one look at Kite who had a silly smile on his face. About to call his husband on the look, he suddenly remembered one last rule he had wanted to add to the list. “Also, I don’t want to see anything green!”

“What?!” Gon’s screamed so loud that a few people stopped to see what was going on. The teen, however, didn’t care. He couldn’t believe that he just heard. How could Ging say no to green! Green was Gon’s best color! If he didn’t have something green… then what?!

Of course, Ging being Ging didn’t care if Gon was upset or not. The kid wore too much green. He wasn’t a broccoli for fuck sakes! He needed to lay off the green. Ging was doing this for Gon’s own good! “You heard me, no green!”

“Fine,” Gon was not pleased. Not pleased at all. For that, he was going to take forever, just to keep Ging on his feet all day and stuck in a mall. Sure, maybe he was being bratty. Even so, the whole no green thing really did a number on Gon.

Sighing, the teen began to walk away and further into the large shop. Ging and Kite were right behind him as he made his way. After a while, and an idea coming to Gon’s mind. The teenager stopped and turned, facing the taller of the two adults, “Kite, can you help me?”

“Sure, Gon,” Kite smiled, before giving Ging a small look of pity. Kite might not have been around Gon since he was two, but it seemed some things haven’t changed. Like how Gon liked to try and make Ging jealous by making it seem that he liked Kite more than Ging. And oh boy, was it working… Much to Kite’s dismay.

“What about me?” Ging’s eyes narrowed as he looked at his husband and son. Why was Gon always picking Kite? There’s nothing special about him! Alright, there was, Ging had to admit that. Yet, it wasn’t like he too couldn’t help Gon out. “I have a good fashion sense too!”

“I like Kite’s better,” Gon shrugged, before taking Kite’s hand and starting to drag the taller man away and towards the sections where all the teen’s clothes were. There was a small smug grin on his face. One that didn’t go unnoticed by Kite, who simply let out a small chuckle as he waved bye to his lover.

Turning around, and feeling pretty annoyed, Ging walked off, “Favoritism already.” He muttered, knowing he was going to be stuck alone in a mall for a few hours. Maybe, while Gon and Kite had some bonding time, he could take a nap in the car. Yeah, that seemed like the best plan of action.

Looking around with Gon had been a joy. The teen cracked jokes at items that were truly ugly, and at times even dragged Kite with him to try them on and laugh about how foolish they looked. Along with all the messing around, Gon was, in fact, looking for things he wanted and liked. Not once disobeying the rules that Ging had set, at least, not by much. Kite had caught Gon leave an item or two based on price. Yet, Kite could understand why. Gon wasn’t use to living a life where money wasn’t an issue, and Kite respected that and his choice to leave items he felt were not worth the money.

With only a few items to go, Kite and Gon began to look around a little more seriously. They had been walking around and on their feet for some time, and both were starting to feel a little hungry. Kite had suggested that they get their shopping done there, hit up a small pretzel place for a snack and then go to a music store since Gon had asked if he could get some posters for his room.

Looking at t-shirts, Kite’s gaze went to Gon who was once again staring off at something. “Get them,” Kite spoke out, putting the shirt back where he got it from and looking for a smaller size. He couldn’t count how many times he’s caught Gon looking at the green zip up sweater that wasn’t too far from where they were currently picking shirts from.

“Hum?” Gon blinked as he looked up, a black shirt in hand with some funny design on it. He didn’t know what Kite was talking about. So far he’s been following Ging’s rules and has gotten what he’s liked. Alright, not all the time, but Gon had been so sure that Kite wasn’t watching when he had put back the sixty dollar shirt back.

Sighing, Kite shook his head as he explained himself to the teen that was not too far from him, “You keep looking at that green sweater. It looks nice. So I think you should get it if you want it that much.”

Shaking his head, Gon’s cheeks began to turn red as he argued back, “Ging said no green,” God, Gon felt so embarrassed that Kite had noticed how much he had been looking at the stupid green sweater. He didn’t know what he liked about it. Maybe it was the red-orange trim, the large pockets and how oversized it was. Gon didn’t know, what he did was that he really, really wanted it.

“I can easily persuade him,” Kite shut his eyes and shrugged. It wasn’t like Ging’s rules mattered all that much to him. If his little boy wanted something, then he could get it. So what if Ging wasn’t happy about it, well, Kite had his way to get what he wanted.

Smiling, Gon rushed to where the sweater was. Kite grinned as he watched the teen rush back with it in hand, adding it to the pile of clothes they had already selected. After another two hours, Kite and Gon were done shopping. Gon had his seven outfits, two pairs of shoes, one sweater, and a few posters for his room. Kite ended up stopping at a beauty store and buying hair products that he was running low on before they headed to the car where Ging said he was waiting at.

“Got everything?” Ging asked as he heard the car doors open. How long he was out, he had no idea. The only things he did know was that he was really hungry, Gon seemed happy again and Kite at some point decided to tie his long hair up into a nice, neat bun. Which was utter torture for Ging, since he loved Kite’s neck and now wanted nothing more than to kiss the exposed skin.

Sadly, it was Gon’s answer that reminded Ging that he now had his son with him and that he couldn’t just fuck Kite into oblivion whenever he felt turned on. “Yup, I got everything! Thank you.”

“Yeah, no problem,” Letting a sigh escape, Ging sat up properly in the driver’s seat and started the car. As he pulled out, he questioned where they should go to eat, because he honestly didn’t feel like cooking. Getting an answer, Ging drove his small family off. While there were a few tiny downsides to having Gon around, for the most part, Ging wished it had been like this since the very start.

 

* * *

 

“She might be right,” Kite said suddenly as Ging laid in bed with a book in his hands. After a long day of shopping, an emotional rollercoaster of moods and eating a little too much, Gon had decided to call it a day and went directly to bed once all his things were put away.

This left the married couple with time to themselves. However, they hadn’t done much of anything besides watching a movie before also deciding it was time for bed. Of course, they were not going right to sleep. Ging liked to read a little while Kite spent about an hour brushing out the tangles in his hair came throughout the day.

Looking away from the words on the pages of his book, Ging raised a brow and looked over at the man he loved, “Who?” He questioned, a part of him knowing what Kite was talking about. Yet, still not all one hundred percent if he was right.

“Mito,” Putting his brush down on, Kite sighed and looked at his form in the mirror. Sometimes, he hated himself. Especially with it came to questioning if he did the right thing by changing himself into something that made him happy. “I really did kill Gon’s mother, didn’t I?”

He had been selfish, hadn’t he? Kite took something away from his son, just for his own happiness. It was wrong. It wasn’t, but all Kite could think about was how he put himself before his son when it should have been the other way around.

Book now down, Ging frowned deeply, “Shut the fuck up, Kite.” He spoke a little too roughly and harshly. It was a little too hard for Ging not to pick up such a tone. He didn’t like when Kite spoke the way that he was currently was. “Male or female you’re still the one who gave birth to Gon, didn’t you?”

“I…” Kite was hesitant, his hand picking up the brush and going back to untangling his hair. It wasn’t needed, but the taller male needed something to keep himself busy. Or maybe, he just didn’t want Ging to see how much he was shaking.

“No,” Ging knew what Kite was doing. It had happened before, years ago. That doubt was back. It was too late for Kite to turn back. Ging wouldn’t allow it anyway. Ging was not going to watch Kite fall apart over the fact that he couldn’t be who he knew he was meant to be. Not again. Picking up his tone, and book now placed on the nightstand, Ging continued, “You gave birth to that child, and because of that you’ll always be Gon’s mother. End of story.”

Getting out of bed, Ging made his way over to Kite, who was now simply standing and looking at himself again in the mirror. The look in Kite’s eyes being one that Ging didn’t want to see, one that he didn’t want Gon to witness. Gon might have only been a baby at the moment this had first taken place, but even as a small little bundle, if Kite’s moods were low, they affected Gon. They also affected Ging, and there was no reason for everyone in the home to be down over something Mito had said and didn’t clearly think about before she said it.

“Kite, don’t let her words get to you.” Ging wrapped his arms around Kite’s waist. He held a little too tightly, but Kite didn’t say anything about it. If anything, Kite needed that hug, a little more than he liked to admit. “Not everyone is going to accept your choices and happiness. Who cares, though, what matters is that you’re happy.”

“I am happy,” Kite answered, his head turning a little to look at Ging. A tiny smiled formed on his lips. Yet, knew it didn’t reach Kite’s eyes fully. At that point, Ging really wanted to tear Mito a new one. Still, Ging simply looked at Kite and listened to what else he had to say. “But maybe it's better Gon doesn’t know the truth.”

“If you’re worried he won’t accept you, stop,” Ging rolled his eyes, and shook his head. There a small smile on his face as he thought about their son. Ging might not have witnessed Gon grow up, but it was clear to him that the teenager was open and wouldn’t care. So, he let Kite know as much, “Gon isn’t like that, he’s not going to care. He’ll just be happy to know his mother isn’t actually dead like he’s been told.”

“I know,” Kite did, but it still didn’t take away the fear he felt. What if Ging was wrong? What if Gon did actually hate Kite over this. There was so many what if’s going through Kite’s hand, and most were more on the negative side than positive. Maybe that was why the next words left him, “But I don’t want him to know.”

A heavy sigh seeped from Ging as he let go of his husband and he made his way back to bed. He didn’t agree with what Kite wanted, but this was Kite’s choice to make. “Fine, I won’t tell him,” Back in his spot, Ging picked up his book and began to read again. It was clear Kite wanted this talk to be over. However, the older man added a bit more to the talk before allowing it to die, “But you’re going to need to bring it up at some point. It is better if you’re the one who tells him before he finds out from someone else.”

Kite made his way over to the bed and lay down with his back facing Ging. The man he loved was right. Kite needed to tell Gon, but not just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um… sorry it took me so long to update. Life has been happening xD Thank you for all your comments and for reading this story. It really keeps me going!
> 
> Also, a special thanks to [ quantumkaworu](http://quantumkaworu.tumblr.com/)/[kitefreecss](http://kitefreecss.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for editing and dealing with how fucking slow I am. You are a lifesaver to this story, I tell you ; v ;


End file.
